Volverte a ver
by Luu may
Summary: Que haces aqui, Neji..." "Te esperaba..." la verdad cubria por completo esa frase, era su tiempo, era tiempo de declarar su sentir. NejixSaku


**Notas de Autora: **Hola a todos ^^, bien regreso aquí con este **Song-fic**, nunca se me había dado el poder hacer uno igual tal ves por tiempo o… (inner may: flojera u.u) ¬¬ claro que no!! Y tu cállate. Bien acerca de lo importante osea el fic, la canción es de **Chenoa- Volverte a ver**, en lo personal me gusta mucho, aunque casi ni escuche música en español jaja. La historia es un Neji-Saku, y créanme me siento conforme ya que en mi vida había hecho uno de esa pareja, creo que comenzare a variar jaja. Sin mas espero que lo disfruten ^^, Nos vemos abajo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Volverte a ver....**_

Todo había cambiado, tan drásticamente, tan rápido. Su corazón ahora anhelaba tan fuerte, su mente ahora no cabía en razones, cada detalle, cada gesto era intensificado en su cabeza. Sonrió, y es que por mas fuerza que ejerciera, la felicidad se adueñaba de su vida, y a él, ya no le importaba dejarse llevar, su vida había sido totalmente cambiada, y él, solo dejaba llevar su mente, a esas joyas esmeraldas.

Volvió a golpear el tronco, la distracción aun latía cerca de el, lo envolvía y no lo dejaba en paz. ¿Que necesitaba?, ¿que tenia que hacer?, para sacarla de su mente, de su corazón. Y la impotencia lo inundo, tan débil, tan estúpido se había convertido, y todo a su alrededor se convertía en un mar de recuerdos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su presencia, su aroma. Tan poco tiempo había bastado, para hacerlo caer ante sus redes.

"Era tan débil".

"Tan estúpido".

"Un débil".

"Pero tan necesitado de ella".

¿Como?, ni el se dio cuenta. La extrañaba, extrañaba su voz, su cercanía, su sonrisa. Otro golpe, pero con menor fuerza, tendría que aceptarlo un día, siendo él, un genio, alguien frio, alguien calculador. ¿Como, había dejado esa faceta atrás? La extrañaba, la necesitaba cerca, necesitaba su voz, su cercanía. ¿La amaba?, era eso, y su corazón latió fuertemente, era eso, la necesitaba para tener una razón de existir. Y aun no entendía, ¿que había hecho?, ¿por que el?.

"La necesitaba".

"Su voz"

"Tenerla cerca".

"La amaba".

Caminó, alejado de la realidad, y su mente indago entre todos lo momentos, el día de su partida, el día que dejo de apreciar esos ojos jades, el día en que la necesidad se incremento en él. Era un idiota, un idiota adicto a su aroma, un loco enamorado de "ella", un estúpido, un estúpido que era feliz.

El camino se extendía, sus ganas de llegar a casa eran inexistentes, pero tenia que descansar, tenía que hacerlo. Esperaba ansioso su llegada, contaba días, horas, minutos, intentando controlar sus instintos de salir a buscarla, y siempre lo lograba. Pero la fortaleza se iba de poco, pronto y no sabia cuando, saldría corriendo sin importarle nada, por volverla a ver, solo por verla de nuevo.

_**Verte aquí es contemplar,**_

_**lo que fue lo que será**_

_**mi vida, mi vida junto a ti.**_

Atravesando la pradera y el pequeño riachuelo, las nubes armonizaban con las estrellas y la oscuridad del bosque, tan irreal, tan mágico, te hipnotizaba. Detuvo su paso, y la sorpresa se adueño de su conciencia, tan mágico, tan irreal, casi un espejismo, era tenerla en frente, sonreír, y la contemplo, la observo como hace meses no lo había hecho. Cada detalle, cada cambio, su vida se entrelazaba fuertemente a ella, y el no lo retenía. La amaba.

"Sakura...", casi irreal, que el mínimo toque haría romper la fantasía.

"Neji...", tan mágico, que hacia su corazón palpitar rápidamente.

_**Es claro que no pudo ser**_

_**de otra forma ya lo ves**_

_**mi vida, estaba escrita así.**_

_**Te encontré y te perdí**_

_**tantos no hoy dicen si.**_

Entre tantos sueños, cada uno diferente, cada uno especial, sus labios se unían a los de él, y su corazón latía armoniosamente junto con el suyo. Nunca tuvo escapatoria, desde mucho antes, su destino había sido ese, caminar detrás de ella, resguardar su sueño, mantenerla a salvo, mantenerla siempre junto a él. Y de nuevo sonrió, la había perdido, y ahora la volvía a encontrar, tantas veces se había dicho que no, y ahora su mente solo afirmaba lo inevitable, su vida le pertenecía.

"Que haces aquí, Neji..." susurros casi audibles, la brisa movía su cabello, y la magia de la luz lunar la hacia deslumbrar, cuanto la había necesitado.

"Te esperaba..." la verdad cubría por completo esa frase, era su tiempo, era tiempo de declarar su sentir.

_**Nuestro ensayo termino**_

_**nuestro tiempo al fin llego**_

_**mi vida lo dice el corazón**_

_**y no hubo espacio ni lugar**_

_**que nos pudiera separar.**_

"Que..." la inseguridad y el nerviosismo la controlo, y no evito sonreír, tan adorable, tan dulce, tan perfecta, su corazón se regocijaba al verla, solo al tenerla cerca.

"Tantos días espere, que ahora se me hace increíble el verte aquí, en frente de mí..." la sinceridad lo dominaba, y la observo sonrojarse, como nadie mas, solo ella lograba la perfección. Ante sus ojos, ella era perfecta.

Se acerco, tratando de calmar el palpitar de su corazón, y la euforia de tenerla aquí, junto a el. Todo había cambiado tanto, cada detalle, cada gesto, era totalmente apreciado por el, guardando en su memoria todo, guardando en su pecho su rostro, por siempre. No había obstáculos, no existían barreras para detenerlo, para detener su caminar, para detener su cercanía, para separarlo de ella.

"Cuanto te extrañe..." su voz salió suave, su corazón hablaba sin pedir permiso, y la libertad que le dieron sus palabras lo hizo sentir mejor.

"Neji..." un susurro salió de sus labios, y el sonrojo se intensifico en su rostro, su voz, su voz lo envolvía en felicidad.

_**Cuanto espere volverte a ver**_

_**siento que es la primera ver amor**_

_**me trajo aquí tu voz,**_

_**a tu lado.**_

"Tanto retuve mi pensamiento, me retuve a confesarte mi secreto…", cuanto había esperado tenerla aquí, así, junto a el, y las ganas de abrazarla crecían, crecían, al igual que las fuerzas de confesarse, de declararle todos sus sentimientos.

"Confesarme...", y la escucho de nuevo, nerviosa, y con el carmín tatuado en su rostro.

"Te convertiste en alguien especial, en una musa para mi mente, en un as de luz para mis ojos, y en calor para resguardar a mi corazón...", todo había cambiado, y todo cambiaria desde hoy.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y su boca titubeaba pequeños suspiros, la observo y se enamoro aun mas de sus gestos, cuan adicto se podría volver a una persona, que sin la presencia de esta podría llegar hasta desfallecer. Era esencial en su vida a partir de ahora y para siempre.

_**Como soñé volverte a ver**_

_**entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**_

_**encuentro la razón**_

_**de mi vida.**_

"Descubrí, que mas que necesitarte, el deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos, se hacia una fantasía inalcanzable, te volviste un martirio para mi cabeza, y una felicidad para mi corazón...", centímetros los alejaban, pequeños centímetros que trataba de acortar.

"Descubrí la razón de mi vida, el propósito de mi existir..." milímetros alejaban su total cercanía, y sus alientos se fusionaban, tenerla cerca. Tenerla entre sus brazos, era lo único que deseaba.

"Descubrí un amor inmenso hacia ti..." susurro las palabras haciendo desaparecer la lejanía, y tomo sus mejillas, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Suaves, dulces, cargas eléctricas lo recorrían, y un sin fin de mariposas lo hacían sentirse mareado, pero feliz. No conto el tiempo, y no se dio cuenta cuando sintió los brazos de ella envolver su espalda. Correspondía cada detalle, cada gesto, cada latir, cada sentir, y su corazón de nuevo salto de alegría.

_**Nunca hubo un adiós**_

_**fue una pausa entre tu y yo,**_

_**en la historia de los dos.**_

"Soñé con esto desde tu partida..." sus ojos aun cerrados, y su boca murmuraba, aun extasiado por sus labios, aun presa de la fantasía vivida.

"Soñé contigo desde el día de mí partida..." abrió sus ojos observándola, su sonrojo aun presente se combinaba con la dulce sonrisa que mostraban sus labios.

"Volverte a ver, a sido la felicidad mas grande..." tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y la acerco al suyo.

"Tenerte entre mis brazos, tenerte aquí. Cuanto te extrañe...Sakura, Te amo..." el misterio de su fortaleza se escondía detrás de esas esmeraldas, una fortaleza que lo hacia combatir cualquier barrera, que lo hacia derribar cualquier obstáculo.

"Yo también te amo, Neji...".

_**Verte aquí es contemplar**_

_**lo que fue lo que será**_

_**mi vida, mi vida junto a ti.**_

Su sonrisa, su aroma, cada detalle, cada gesto. Lo hizo cambiar, lo hizo entender, lo hizo depender de su mirada, y vivir de su corazón. ¿Como?, ni el lo sabia, ¿por que?, el destino se había afianzado de su vida, tenerla aquí era su alegría. Podría mentir, pero no lo haría. Soñó tanto esto, que ahora parecía mentira, soñó esto durante tanto tiempo, que lo hacia dudar de su presencia. Pero sus labios lo despertaron de la fantasía, algo en ella lo dominaba, algo en ese ser lo hacia perder la razón.

Como dijo no lo supo, hasta que lo sintió. Verla aquí era contemplar, lo que seria y será su vida, por siempre junto a ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas de Autora:** Bien? Que tal les pareció :), mm nunca había imaginado a Neji tan romántico :P, se me era difícil cambiar tan drásticamente su actitud pero ya ven hasta los cubos de hielo súper genios pueden cambiar ^^. Espero que les haya gustado

¿REVIWES? Plz…. ^^


End file.
